


[podfic] In a Place Like This

by reena_jenkins, sister_wolf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Canon, and easily swayed by exciting people in catsuits, baby Tim Drake is obsessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Another path Tim Drake's life could have taken.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In a Place Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a Place Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121495) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) ******reena_jenkins**    
 ****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, Pre-Canon, baby Tim Drake is obsessive, and easily swayed by exciting people in catsuits

**Length:**  00:06:19  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(DCU\)%20_In%20a%20Place%20Like%20This_.mp3)**  or as a  ****[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122992.zip) (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo))


End file.
